S Club Annual 2003
S Club Annual 2003 is a piece of S Club 7 merchandise which was an annual published in the United Kingdom by Pedigree Books limited in 2002. It feature profiles on the band, Puzzles, Lyrics and exclusive pictures. The books intro Hi there! Welcome to the S Club yearbook. It's been a busy year for all of us. We started with the Carnival 2002 tour, which was amazing - hard work but we all really enjoyed every minute of it. It was fantastic to perform to all of our fans and we pulled out all the stops for shows -if you came along you'll have seen how much we all got into it. The tour is featured inside this yearbook so you can read all about what we got up to on and off the stage. There's also loads of personal information, exclusive pictures, new profiles of every member of the band and highlight of the year, including playing at Buckingham Palace and recording our new S Club series in Spain, which was a real laugh. We started the year off as S Club 7.. sadly, Paul decided to leave the group in the summer, but we're carrying on, stronger than ever under our new name... S Club! Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it? Paul is still a very good mate and we see him lots - you can read about his decision in these very pages... As well as the excellent features, there's loads of quizzes and things to do inside so what are you waiting for> Get suck in! Content * Intro to S Club: Person profiles - vital details you'll want to know about the band!. * wordSearch: find the hidden S Club 7 words. * S Club 7 Swot: How much do you know about S Club? Test your friends to see who's the biggest S Club Swot.. * Carnival tour 2002 Part 1: Check out the S Club 7 Carnival 2002 tour. * In the Mix * S Club 7 in quotes * Where's my handbag?: Rachael's lost her handbag - go on help her look for it. * Lyrics: Sing along to some of your favourite hits. * Where am I?: Locate each member of the band to various cities. * S Club 7 snaps: S Club 7 get snapped up in Hollywood. * Carnival tour 2002 Part 1: Check our more from the tour. * Sofa Search: Puzzle - Help the boys find their sofa. * True or False game * S Club 7- What a year!: Awards Galore - Music & TV. * And then there were six: Paul leaves the band. * Crossword: You will need to know your stuff to answer this lot. * My year: A year profile of each member in S Club. * WordSearch 2: Find more hidden words. * Mash lyrics: S Club have made a right mess of their lyrics - sort it out. * Design a t-shirt & win * What's coming up: The six S Clubbers are in Spain working on their new TV series. Gallery File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Rachael.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Jo.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Bradley.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Tina.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Jon.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Hannah.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Paul.jpg| File:S Club 7 2003 Annual Hannah year.jpg| External Links * SClub 7 Annual 2003 - View on archive.org (Free) Category:Merchandise